


Kokichi's Birthday Surprise

by A_Spoonful_Of_Salt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Best Bro Miu, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Kiibouma, M/M, Oma Kokichi's Birthday, One-Shot, alternate universe- simulation, kokichi might be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt/pseuds/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt
Summary: Being pulled from the simulation was like having the rug yanked out from under him, and the first couple months being back in the real world sucked major dick.But now everybody was out (finally). Well, everyone except Keebo, since, apparently, he never existed in the first place.It was strange. The feeling in his chest told him he was missing something, but that can't be right.Some of the others notice. And Miu, being Miu, does something about it.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Kokichi's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kokichi's birthday! And it's also my birthday (in a couple days) so I'm treating myself to some KiibOuma
> 
> AU: the 53rd killing game was a simulation because there's no way showing children being killed and killing each other for reals on TV became legal. screw you, hunger games. Also they keep there game personalities and talents. Pregame is for a different fic. And a different ship. Oh, and everyone lives together to recover.

It was a not-so-good day.

Kokichi was sitting at one of the largest windows in their suite, staring out at the bright summer day and trying not to dwell on the phantom aches and pains from poisoned-tipped arrows that apparently never existed in the first place.

_Never existed..._

Kokichi bit back a sigh and leaned his chin on his hand.

It was pathetic, really. Developing feelings for a line of code.

He leaned back in his chair and stuck his hands behind his head.

 _Idiot_.

~*~

  
Miu was still a little bit salty over Kokichi getting Gonta to kill her. She was classy enough to admit that.

She was also smart enough to admit that _maybe_ , just maybe, she shouldn't have marked Kokichi as the person for her to murder. In hindsight, she had forgotten how crafty and manipulative the little shit was. And now that it was all over and done with, she could respect that.

But now, all he seemed to do was sulk around in corners. And, sure, they had all gone through some dark fucking shit, but even Pooichi was able to talk to Kaede after, like, a week.

Kokichi wasn't supposed to be this silent. It was unnatural- actually Unnatural, with a capital "U".

The worst was when they all gathered for a meal and Kokichi would get his weird, creepy smile on his face and look as if he was about to say something snide only for him to stop and look lost and poke at his food for the rest of the meal.

It was like... he was missing something.

And there it was- her golden, beautiful, magnificent brain was struck with an epiphany.

All she had to do was speak to one of the bigwigs of Team Danganronpa.

~*~

  
It was his birthday, he realized as he was pulling himself out of bed.

He had made it to the sixteenth year of his life.

He sat on his mattress for a moment, almost dizzy.

It had been basically a year since... everything had happened.

Kokichi sucked in a breath and let it out with more force than necessary.

Well, whatever.

He hopped to his feet, feeling light for whatever reason. It was like some instinct within him was telling him somethi g good was about to happen.

He flung open his door and-

Of course.

Kokichi froze hand on his doorknob, because right there, standing as if she had waited all night, was Miu. Miu holding a phone uncomfortably close to his face.

And from that phone came a familiar voice and a tiny, but recognizable, icon.

"Kokichi..." the voice sounded exasperated but fond at the same time, "I am not sure exactly how much a human should be eating, but I'm sure you are no where close to a healthy weight for your height."

Kokichi could cry.

Actually, he did cry. With gross tears running down his face, he snatched the phone from Miu _(without even a 'thank you', that fucker),_ and basically cradled it with shaking hands.

He payed no attention to the confused noises that _his Kee-boy_ was making and pressed his forehead to the cool glass screen of the phone.


End file.
